Curiosity and Fun
by MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: I have been friends with Jack since the beginning of our lives. We've stuck together for centuries. One day, our world gets flipped upside down when the Guardians come for us. We face the rise of a powerful evil. Who am I? I am Lorianna Lune, and this is my story. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only my OC. Starts before the movie. Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing that I can remember seeing was the moon. It was so big and beautiful, it was impossible to be afraid. It lifted me up and set me on my feet. The ground was covered in snow, and the wind was blowing gently, shifting the snowflakes in the trees. There were trees all around, and silence in the air as if the whole forest was holding its breath.

I then noticed that I wasn't cold, despite my attire. I was wearing a long, white dress, a small bag belted at my hip, and was covered by a dark grey cloak. I looked down at my bare feet that were somehow warm despite the snow, and a lock of long black hair fell into my face. I saw on the ground nearby there was a light brown wooden scepter with an amber glass orb on the top, covered with silver etchings. I picked it up and noticed that a light tingle fill my arm when I did. It was then that I knew I was meant to have the scepter.

I looked back at the moon and asked, "Who am I?" The moon seemed to glow brighter as if smiling. _You are Lorianna Lune. You are here for many reasons, but the one you need to know now is that you are here so that Jack Frost, someone like you, will not be alone in this world._ An image of a nearby town came into my head and I understood that Jack Frost was there.

I started walking in the direction of the town, weaving between the trees. Before long, I tripped over a root hidden in a snow drift, and braced myself for the impact that would follow. However, it never came. I opened my eyes to see the ground a few inches away from my face, and my feet in the air. I could fly! Well, float at least. I tipped myself upwards and started off again, going faster than before due to my newly found ability. After a while of wobbling and a few near misses with trees, I ended up in the town.

I turned back to the moon. "What now? I don't even know what Jack looks like." An image of a white haired boy with blue eyes wearing brown clothing filled my mind. I started roaming the town looking for the boy. It was a rather small village, so it wasn't long before I spotted the person from the image. He was wandering around trying to get people to answer his questions. Hmm, weird. Wouldn't they at least acknowledge him?

I called out to him and he turned to face me. We were soon standing a few feet away from each other. "Hello. Can you tell me where I am?" he asked. I shook my head and replied, "No, I was actually hoping you could tell me. The moon told me I had to meet you here, but he never said where this was." His ice blue eyes widened. "The moon? He talks to you too?" I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear. "My name is Lorianna Lune. The moon told me you are Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you." He gave me a smile that I returned before we let out a simultaneous gasp. A pair of children had just run through us.

We later learned that people had to believe in us to see and feel us. Otherwise they would pass right through us. We decided to stick together, since we're all the other has. One thing is for sure though. The moon never spoke to us again after that. And that was a long, long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Woohoo!" I yelled, plummeting toward the ground. I was flying, now freefalling, over Burgess, the town Jack and I often hung out at. I laughed, the wind yanking my breath right out of me. Jack was freefalling beside me and we exchanged a grin.

"Snow day!" he shouted as we each pulled up right before hitting the ground. I followed him, dodging the cars and people in the street as Jack frosted over everything. We hurtled toward the lake where Jack had first emerged when he became a spirit. He dragged his staff across it while I skimmed my feet along the ice.

"Whoa!" we slowed and landed as we heard a small shout. A young boy with brown eyes and hair had lost hold of his book. The cover said _Mysterious Times: They're Out There!_. I shot a playful glare at Jack for knocking the book from the boy's hands.

"Huh. That looks interesting." I said to the boy. Jack stood next to me leaning on his staff. "Good book?" he added. Suddenly two other boys, obviously the first one's friends, came over whooping with excitement about the snow day.

Jack chuckled. "You're welcome!" he called to them. I floated after the boys, motioning for Jack to follow me. We landed on the fence right as the boy with brown hair, Jamie one of the others called him, was saying something about Bigfoot. "You saw that video too Claude. He's out there!" Jack and I exchanged a small grin. It was probably one of North's yetis that they had seen.

"Oh sure, and the Easter Bunny!" one of his friends teased. Jamie gave them both an _are-you-kidding-me _look and replied, "The Easter Bunny _is_ real." Jack stood up and started walking on the fence with his staff draped over his shoulders.

"Oh, he's real alright." I floated a few feet off the fence and finished Jack's thought. "Real annoying, real grumpy, and _really_ full of himself." We both burst out laughing. Our attention was then drawn by a cry of a young girl. She was on the ground after the dog had knocked her over.

"Mom, Sophie fell again!" the boy called walking away. What a caring brother _he_ is. My thoughts were interrupted by the crunch of the snow. Jamie's mom had come out with a hat for him. "Don't forget your hat. Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." she said plunking it on his head.

Jamie pushed the hat out of his eyes. "Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie's mom laughed slightly. "You know, curiosity killed the cat. It's nobody honey, just an expression." Jack and I shot up at this, simultaneously protesting at her words. Jack protested for being called nobody, and me for the phrase that came before that.

Maybe I should explain. I am the Spirit of Curiosity. I am in charge of personal curiosity and also all things mysterious that create curiosity. The main thing is magic and magic tricks. I can't do anything big, just little things like phasing through things, heating and cooling things, floating, and being able to communicate with people by looking in their eyes. I can also do magic tricks, and talk to owls because they're the embodiment of mystery. But that's beside the point.

Jamie then followed his friends through the fence again. I smirked and scooped up two handfuls of snow. Soon I had two perfect snowballs. I threw one at Jamie and the other at the back of Jack's head. Both landed exactly where I intended. Hey, you hang out with the Spirit of Winter and you learn a thing or two about snowball fights.

Jack looked dumbstruck that I was able to nail him without him even seeing it coming, while Jamie started a snowball fight with his friends. I grinned at the kids, and winked at Jack. He got a strange look on his face until a stray snowball from the kid's fight snapped him out of it. Suddenly there was a growling noise. We turned to see all the kids looking terrified.

A girl further away, Cupcake the others were calling her, looked absolutely furious. Even Jack looked a little disconcerted. I rolled my eyes at him and bumped him with my shoulder. "How about you use one of those magic snowballs on her?" He immediately grinned slightly sheepishly.

"Man, what would I do without you Lori?" he said shaking his head. "I didn't even remember I could do that." I laughed smirking slightly.

"I know, I know. I'm amazing and you'd be helpless without me." He grinned and sent the snowball flying. Soon the kids were laughing and running around like before. Then Jack got a mischievous look. Oh no. I know that look, usually something dangerous happens after that look. Like the angry bear. Or the glacier incident. Or- never mind.

Jack turned a hill of snow into ice, and soon Jamie was flying into the street on his sled with my friend close behind. I gasped and zipped after them. Jack was guiding the poor kid through the streets and traffic expertly. "Jack! I can't leave you alone for five minutes without something happening!" He turned and grinned at me.

"Snowflake, everything's fine. See?" I was about to respond, probably stuttering from the use of the nickname, when I caught sight of something behind him. My eyes widened. "Jack!" I yelled, "The snowplow!" He immediately turned and got a slightly worried look. He swung his staff, and soon Jamie flew into a snowdrift at the base of a statue.

I landed, slightly panting from my rushed flight, crouching on the statue's head with Jack below me on the stand. "Is he okay?" My question was answered as Jamie sprang to his feet yelling in exhilaration. I let out a breath of relief that was short lived. A pink couch slammed into Jamie's side. "Jack!" I said in a combination of a shout and a squeak.

He grinned sheepishly. "Whoops?" I shook my head at him and let out a sigh. Jamie sprang to his feet. "Hey a tooth!" His friends gathered around talking about the Tooth Fairy as they walked back toward their homes. Jack looked angry at being forgotten about. He darted over saying, "Hey! That was me back there, not the Tooth Fairy! What does a guy need to do to get some attention around here?"

Then the kids all walked through him. Jack looked miserable, and I floated over to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. His arms went around me too, and we remained like that for a while before I stepped back. I took his hand, and we flew off over the rooftops.

See, not one person has seen either of us yet. No matter what we do, everyone walks right through us. It hits Jack slightly harder each time. Not being believed in doesn't bother me all that much, because my only purpose is to be a friend for Jack. However it hurts me to see it affect him so badly, but there's nothing I can do. It's been like that since we met, and that was over three hundred years ago.


End file.
